Field
This embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a light source with high efficiency and environmental friendliness and becomes popular in a variety of fields. The LED is being used in various fields, for example, a display, optical communication, an automobile and general lighting. Particularly, demand for a white light emitting diode creating white light is gradually increasing.
In general, after an individual element is manufactured, such a light emitting device is used by packaging the elements. In the light emitting device package, a light emitting chip is mounted on a resin body including a heat sink. The light emitting chip is electrically connected to a lead through a wire. The upper portion of the light emitting chip is filled with a sealing material. A lens is provided on the upper portion. In the light emitting device package having the described structure, since heat generated by operating the light emitting device is slowly transmitted, the light emitting device package has a low heat radiation effect. Therefore, the optical characteristics of the light emitting device may be deteriorated and a package process in which the heat sink is inserted between the resin bodies is difficult to have a high process speed.
When the light emitting device is mounted on a lead frame without the heat sink, the heat is released through the lead frame, so that heat radiation performance is degraded. Therefore, a high power light emitting device is difficult to be mounted on the lead frame. Also, when the resin body which is used in the lead frame for the light emitting device is exposed to the light for a long time, the resin body is discolored or deteriorated, so that the optical characteristics are deteriorated.
When light emitted from the light emitting device is incident on the resin body, the reflectance is low. Accordingly, for the purpose of increasing the reflectance of the light emitting device package, it is required to reduce the resin body in the area reflecting the light.